Naeko Miike
Naeko Miike (三池 苗子 ,Miike Naeko) is a character in the anime and manga franchise Detective Conan. Background Naeko Miike is Chiba's childhood friend. They both attended Teitan Elementary together where they both joined the school broadcasting commitee, although Naeko only joined because Chiba did. She then moved after her sixth grade summer. She works in the traffic department of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police District directly under Yumi Miyamoto. Personality Naeko is very dedicated to her work but also very shy. Plot overview Video Letter of First Love (Manga: 741-742) When Naeko moved away, Chiba wrote down his feelings in a love letter. Naeko wrote her response on the side of a VHS in the committee storage room, hoping Chiba's sweating habit would cause the message "I like you, too" to show up on his hands after grabbing the tape. Unfortunately, Chiba couldn't find the right tape and never got the message. On the day of his elementary school reunion, Chiba returned to the school and searched for the tape again. With the help of Conan and the Detective Boys he finally finds the message and heads for the reunion. Unfortunately Naeko doesn't show, and he hears from a former classmate that she said she is "now with the one she loved". Depressed, Chiba immediatley leaves and finds a lady traffic cop giving him a ticket. When the officer offers to forget about the ticket since he is a fellow officer, Chiba scolds her for offering to ignore Chiba's illegal parking. Chiba leaves with the ticket, but then wonders how the girl knew he was a detective. The officer turns out to be Naeko, who has just been transferred to the police headquarters in Tokyo (working under Yumi) and looks forward to working with the one she loves. Painmobile (Manga: 790-792) Naeko makes her second appearence during a case involving threats that were placed in cars along with Yumi. Ironically one of the victims happens to be Chiba himself. Naeko hides behind Yumi and continues to blush in front of him. However, Chiba remains oblivious to the fact that she is his childhood first love. She is forced into investigating the car cases with Chiba as Ayumi's, Mitsuhiko's and Genta's plan to get them to confess their love to each other. Soon after, a crash occurs and they find a man on the floor with another threat in the person's car. While everybody is investigating the current act of vandalism, Naeko helps out by giving information on the other cases. Meanwhile, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko and Genta continue to get Chiba to realize who Naeko really is, but he gets distracted by Conan, who keeps finding more evidence and Yumi who won't allow Chiba to steal her latest friend from her. Chiba comes close to finding out when a gust of wind blows Naeko's hat off, but is interupted. Naeko feels like he doesn't remember her at all and calls him a dummy. Naeko continues to help with the investigation and they are able to find the culprit. Soon after Naeko takes Chiba home when Chiba remembers that he's seen her before. Naeko, thinking that he realizes she's his first love, is about to say that Chiba is correct when he says that it was from the time where she gave him a parking ticket. Naeko becomes embarrassed that she assumed wrong, but Chiba reveals to himself that he has a feeling who Naeko really is. Overnight Deadline (Manga: 804) She's talking with Miwako and Yumi about Takagi. Relationships analysis Family & Friends Kazunobu Chiba Chiba and Naeko were childhood friends and attended Teitan Elementary together were they both joined the school broadcasting committee (although Naeko only joined because Chiba did). When Naeko was to move away, Chiba wrote down his feelings in a love letter. Naeko wrote her response on the side of a VHS in the committee storage room, hoping Chiba's sweating habit would cause the message "I like you, too" to show up on his hands after grabbing the tape. Unfortunately, Chiba couldn't find the right tape and never got the message. On the day of his elementary school reunion, Chiba returned to the school and searched for the tape again. With the help of Conan and the Detective Boys he finally finds the message and heads for the reunion. Unfortunately Naeko doesn't show, and he hears from a former classmate that she said she is "now with the one she loved". Depressed, Chiba immediately leaves and finds a lady traffic cop giving him a ticket. When the officer offers to forget about the ticket since he is a fellow officer, Chiba scolds her for offering to ignore Chiba's illegal parking. Chiba leaves with the ticket, but then wonders how the girl knew he was a detective. The officer turns out to be Naeko, who has just been transferred to the police headquarters in Tokyo (working under Yumi) and looks forward to working with the one she loves. Sakurako Yonehara She is their childhood friend and the housekeeper, age 23. Gallery 0209af773912b31b295e01ba8718367adbb4e1fc.jpg 168dcf3d70cf3bc7a3cdf57ed000baa1cf112ad2.jpg 7f701dd5ad6eddc4004d8e6938dbb6fd53663379.jpg 917a9f25bc315c6021eb517d8cb1cb13485477ad.jpg 1f821b950a7b02087365a97363d9f2d3562cc87c.jpg 4bad2bf5e0fe9925c356ffc235a85edf8cb1714a.jpg 644a30d3d539b600002b9025e850352ac75cb73b.jpg fdd092eef01f3a295538475c9825bc315d607c30.jpg f4b1e3dde71190ef1a21004dcf1b9d16fffa60ca.jpg b7d816385343fbf2479764b0b17eca8064388f6b.jpg 825ab28f8c5494eed83dcf8a2cf5e0fe98257e8e.jpg 86b2a9c379310a553df71e67b64543a9802610d2.jpg 286a3b6d55fbb2fb84b395814e4a20a44723dc0a.jpg b893793e6709c93d3fb9c3649e3df8dcd000545a.jpg 0742a1efce1b9d16e2d157f2f2deb48f8d546497.jpg d00f81d6277f9e2faee7df9b1e30e924ba99f3dc.jpg 3ece26a4462309f7951f59d6720e0cf3d6cad602.jpg 2f5b8bb1cb1349548c4779f6574e9258d0094a4f.jpg 823752fbfbedab64f114ba8ff536afc378311ed7.png naeko545=687.jpg naeko46578.png naeko45867.png References * All text on this page is taken from DetectiveConanWorld. Category:Traffic Enforcers Category:Tokyo Polices Category:Polices Category:Female Category:Characters